Bad Habit
by howlin4you
Summary: after the defeat of Cell, Vegeta is feeling particularly down and seeks Bulma for comfort *Lemon Alert!


****My first story! Hope everyone enjoys, reviews would be awesome =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Akira Toriyama does. If I did, own DBZ Bulma and Vegeta would have had way more time in the series, especially in the peace time gaps. ****

Cell had been defeated. Gohan had surpassed unimaginable levels of power and had done what everyone was beginning to think impossible. Cell was gone, and unfortunately so was Goku. The loss was felt hard but everyone decided to try and respect his decision to stay dead this time for the sake of the Earth. Trunks had been resurrected by the dragonballs earlier that day and was sleeping peacefully in one of the guest bedrooms in Capsule Corp before he left for his timeline the next morning.

Bulma had been filled in on the happenings of the day by Trunks when he returned from the lookout. Hearing the story of how Vegeta had lost his cool at seeing the death of his future son made Bulma feel both elated yet slightly shocked. To her she knew that somewhere within Vegeta he cared for his son, but she never thought he would swallow his pride in such a public display and loose his cool that way.

Vegeta hadn't returned back to compound that day. No one knew where he had gone but Bulma was sure he was somewhere brooding about the days events. He had witnessed the death of his future son, had been unsuccessful himself in beating Cell, and most of all lost his rival for good. She knew that he would be in a sore state at the news that Goku would not be coming back, he would never get his rematch, he would never get his chance at redeeming his pride.

It was late now but Bulma couldn't sleep. She felt relief that the world was once again at peace and that she would be able to raise her son in a world much different than her future one came from. But she couldn't help but toss and turn. She was going to miss Goku and even more so, she was worried about Vegeta. Where was he? Was he ok? Was he going to come back?

As if on cue Bulma felt a cool breeze circulate through her room from the open balcony as she laid wide awake in her bed. She sat up to look towards the flowing curtains to find Vegeta standing halfway inside her bedroom.

"Vegeta..."

Vegeta took a half step into the room, but hesitated momentarily. He had not spoken to or been alone with Bulma since this whole ordeal started. He had been around her in the down time between battles and when she provided them with the information of Dr. Gero and his lab. Dr. Gero, he hadn't spoken to her sinc the incident on the battle field when he neglected to save her and his infant son from Gero's blast, or since he failed to protect their future son from Cell's deadly beam. This was the first time he thought for a moment that the woman might reject him.

Bulma saw the hesitation in his step and the rare flash of indecision in his eyes. She was taken aback by this rare look and immediately realized that he feared she might reject his presence. Bulma sat up more in her bed and smiled lightly at him and coked her head signaling for him to come in further. Vegeta took the invitation and came to a halt at the foot of her bed.

"Woman. I..."

He didn't know what he wanted to say, was he really so desperate for her affections? Why was he here, standing almost awkwardly at the foot of this woman's bed, his woman. Or was she still? Was she ever? He faltered in his thinking as he realized that perhaps it wouldn't be such a horrible thing for this to be his woman. She was the mother of his child, his son, his heir. Or maybe he was just thinking crazy, two years locked away in The Room of Spirit and Time and the events of the day must have thrown his mind into a daze, he was thinking right. Upon remembering his time spent in that empty room and the events of the battle against Cell he realized that he was here simply because he needed her. It hurt him to admit such a thing in his own head. He had never needed anyone, but after today he didn't care anymore. Seeing his only son die on the battle field had struck a cord within the Prince. He needed this woman. He needed to feel her body against his. He needed to touch her and feel her touch him. It hadn't been painfully long since he had been with her so intimately before he had been locked away in that room, but the two full years of his life had made it feel like more than a life time. Yes, he needed this woman, she had become like a drug to him. Yes, that was why he was here. He needed her at this this moment. His rival was gone, his chance at redemption was gone, there was no enemy to fight or train for. He had nothing, nothing but this woman and the son she bore.

She was looking at him now, studying him and the battle she knew he was waging in his mind. She knew why he was here, he had been gone in his world for two years, and she was more than willing the let him fulfill his needs in her bed tonight. She just wanted him to say it. Bulma knew that that Sayain Prince was a bit of a bad habit, but he also wasn't one that she was willing to try and break. As strong of a woman as Bulma Briefs was, she knew that Vegeta was the one thing she could never do without, and now that he had come back, she wanted to make sure he stayed. She knew that he wasn't going to say why he was there, standing at the foot of her bed staring at her, so to save the trouble she began to open her mouth to speak when he beat her to the punch.

He was now halfway on the foot of her bed, kneeling on one side, he looked her in the eyes, and looked away momentarily before looking at her again "Woman, I nee..."

Before the words were even out of his mouth, Bulma stopped them, knowing how much of his pride he was letting down, and threw herself towards him locking his lips in a deep and hungry kiss. Vegeta stared for a moment, surprised by the woman's hastiness, but quickly focused and returned the kiss just as hungrily. Vegeta moved so that he was now fully on the bed and reached one of his arms around the small of her back and the other to touch her face. Now that he was tasting her his control was slipping fast. He pushed his lips further into hers and she took both of her hands and placed them on the sides of his head, kneading his dark spiky hair.

Bulma moved to pull him down on top of her and he obliged, positioning his legs on either side of her body. Vegeta slid the hand on her back underneath her night shirt and hastily caressed the bare skin of her back. His other hand moved away from her face and underneath the shirt as well. Bulma sighed into the kiss as he caressed the naked skin of her back and her stomach. He broke the kiss and began kissing and nipping at the exposed flesh of her neck and began to pull up at the ends of her shirt to reveal her full breasts. Bulma leaned her head back as Vegeta began to kiss and lick down her neck, to her throat, and to her right breast. Wasting no time at all he took an already hardened nipple into his mouth and began teasing it, licking, pulling, and biting. Bulma moaned out as she let her fingers dance around his shoulders and neck, urging him to continue his attentions. Never letting his mouth move from her right breast he took his hand and began teasing her left nipple in between his fingertips.

Vegeta could feel himself hardening more and more with every sound he pulled from Bulma and quickly made his way with his mouth across her chest and to her left breast, mimiking the motions he had been making on her right. Bulma squeezed her legs together, feeling the warm sensation already building in her center. Vegeta kissed and licked back up her throat to her mouth where he kissed deeply yet again. Without breaking the kiss Bulma began unclasping his armor and tugging at the spandex material of his suit. Vegeta helped her pull the material downward exposing his chest and as the material was pulled down further Bulma could see that Vegeta was just as ready for her as she was for him.

Bulma ran her hands up and down his chest, back, and sides, feeling every muscle move slightly under her heated touch. Vegeta let out a small groan at the feeling of her hands on his bare skin. He knew he needed her touch but he was surprised at how intense that need truly was.

Vegeta moved his hands down Bulma's sides as she kissed at his neck and shoulder blades. He reached down to his destination and began to pull at her panties. In his frenzy of need he ripped them clear off her body, earning a moan from Bulma. He ran his finger right over her clit as Bulma moaned softly and arched her back. Vegeta ran his finger over the sensitive nub and this time continued over her entrance. He could feel how ready she was. She was warm and wet, and it drove him crazy. He slid his finger into her entrance, feeling her warm juices on his finger, and he pushed in two more. Bulma squeezed his shoulders, letting her nails penetrate his skin and she arched up to meet his thrusts. If Vegeta thought he was driven mad with lust for her before, he was wrong. He was going wild hearing her soft moans and feeling the inside of her most sensitive parts.

He felt the contracting of her inner muscles become frantic and soon her warm juices covered his fingers and flowed out onto his hand. Bulma moaned louder this time and scraped her nails down Vegeta's back as she let her orgasm rock her body.

Before she could even recover Vegeta was positioned at her entrance. He looked down at her, and she could see the need in his usually dark, emotionless eyes. She breather heavily as he me this stare, and before she could blink he lifter her leg up onto his should and entered her fully. He drove in hard and fast and Bulma cried out. Shutting her eyes she gripped his side and Vegeta groaned out and began thrusting into her.

He wasn't in the mood for messing around tonight, he wanted to feel this woman and he wanted his release. His thrusts were frenzied and deep. He drove into her with much force and he couldn't help the groans that came out of his mouth. Bulma was more than willing to comply to the frenzied pace of his lovemaking and eagerly pushed her hips up to meet his thrusts. Vegeta let one hand sneak inbetween her thighs and brush over her clit quickly to make her orgasm come faster and harder. He wanted to hear this woman cry out his name.

Bulma was beginning to feel light headed, she no longer could meet his eager thrusts and instead threw her head back on the pillow and clutched the sheets. Vegeta could feel his own release coming soon. He let Bulma's leg fall off of his neck and began pumping even harder. Bulma could no longer take it and as she threw her hands around his neck she let out the scream she had been holding in,

"Vegetaa!"

And with that Vegeta lost his composure and let his head fall into the crook of her neck where he let out a loud growl with his release. Bulma could feel his hot liquid course down her leg as he laid a top of her, still inside. She could feel the contractions of both their muscles as they came down from their orgasms.

Sooner than she would have liked Vegeta pulled out and rolled off of her. Bulma reigned in her breathing the best she could and laid still. She was sure that she would feel the weight lift from the bed and Vegeta would retire to his room for the night. She was surprised however, when she felt the blanket on the opposite side lift up and the Prince snake his arms around her waste. With a heavy sigh Vegeta put his head to the back of her neck and mumbled out, "curse you woman".

Bulma only smiled and shut her eyes. They both lie there for the rest of the night, completely awake and aware that neither were sleeping, yet they said nothing to each other. Bulma knew that no words needed to be said. They didn't have to talk about the incident with Gero, the events at the Cell games, or the fact that Goku was gone. They weren't going to talk about the future and the status of their relationship, nothing needed to be said in words. What they had wasn't normal, they both knew that, but neither of them were quite normal. Bulma knew that no matter what Vegeta would always be her bad habbit, and Vegeta knew that Bulma would always be like his drug, because for a moment, neither of them thought about how the events of the past week affected them. This was a habbit and an addiction that neither of them saw necessary to break.


End file.
